


The Faculty fanvid - 'Parade', by Garbage

by revolver_oshawott



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver_oshawott/pseuds/revolver_oshawott
Summary: Mostly just a plot summary of the film, but with attempts to stylize accordingly. Hope you all enjoy, and thanks for watching!
Relationships: Casey Connor/Delilah Profit, Marybeth Louise Hutchinson/Zeke Tyler, Stokely Mitchell/Stan Rosado
Kudos: 1





	The Faculty fanvid - 'Parade', by Garbage




End file.
